


Doctor Feelgood

by minkly1 (minkly)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Doctor Kink, M/M, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkly/pseuds/minkly1
Summary: "(...) — Takao, que diabos você pensa que está fazendo com o meu avental?— Shin-chan, vamos brincar de médico? (…)”





	Doctor Feelgood

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, caros leitores, tudo bem ^^?!  
> Postando aqui (depois de muito tempo) e simultaneamente no Nyah esta one-shot MidoTaka pelos motivos:  
> 1\. Teste de envio simultâneo das fanfics de anime que tenho espalhadas por aí;  
> 2\. MidoTaka é uma delícia, gente e importante ressaltar que essa fanfic é um escrito bem antigo meu.  
> Inspirada no clássico do "Hard Rock", "Dr. Feelgood" dos divônicos do Mötley Crüe...  
> Boa leitura!

Noite a tardar, brisa fresca da primavera a reinar, pais e irmã mais nova viajando por um mês: era o cenário perfeito para Takao Kazunari estudar com seu colega de classe, companheiro de time de basquete, amante e namorado, Midorima Shintarou.

Reinava o silêncio absoluto naquele momento, pois o casal reforçava os estudos em matemática, devido ao desempenho do moreno não estar dos melhores e não querer se arriscar a ficar fora do time. Escutava atentamente a explicação do Presidente do Conselho Estudantil e aluno número um do colégio. Achava um desperdício o namorado querer ser médico, seu talento para o ensino era nato. Conseguia entender melhor as explicações de Midorima do que as do professor.

Meia noite e ainda reforçavam a matéria sobre limites e derivados, passada na aula de ontem. Repentinamente, Midorima anunciou:

— Takao, vou ali no banheiro e já volto.

— Não vai me dar nem um beijinho antes de ir? – perguntou o outro com um tom de voz manhoso, fazendo biquinho e apontando o dedo indicador à própria boca.

— Tarado pervertido!

“Tsundere!”, pensou Kazunari se auto divertindo com o jeito falso durão do namorado. Após, perguntou de forma provocativa:

— Me chama de “tarado pervertido”, mas quem foi que me atentou hoje no vestiário até eu ficar maluco e a gente transar loucamente no vestiário, hã?!

Vermelho de vergonha e frustado por não ter como rebater a pergunta, Shintarou bateu a porta do quarto com tudo, sem esconder a irritação, e foi ao banheiro. Odiava quando a língua afiadíssima do outro deixava-o nessa situação.

“Droga, Takao, que merda você fez!”, pensou o rapaz de cabelos verde no corredor, dando uma discreta apalpada no próprio pênis, culpando ele por conseguir excitá-lo só com uma provocação boba.

Sozinho no quarto, Kazunari ria em como o namorado era fácil de provocar, mas reconhecia também que isso era um dos seus vários charmes.

“Cinco meses juntos e ele ainda não se acostumou a falar abertamente de sexo... Fofo! Meu “tsundere” fofo!” – pensava, enquanto ouvia uma música no seu MP3 para relaxar. Cantarolava um dos últimos sucessos da banda de rock local D, “Rosenstrauss”, antes de entrar em hiatos, quando seu lápis caiu no chão. Foi pegá-lo, porém reparou no avental branco caído embaixo da cama:

“Ah, o avental de ciências do colégio. Espera aí... avental, óculos, Shin-chan... Hmmm, acho que eu tive uma ótima ideia... Shin-chan que me aguarde!” – pensou o moreno.

Midorima voltou do banheiro. Percebendo a luz já estava apagada, presumiu que o amado já dormia, portanto fez o menor barulho possível para fechar a porta, se aproximar do rapaz e dar um beijo em sua testa. Sussurrou em seguida:

— Boa noite, pimentinha. Eu amo muito você.

Ouviu a voz bem sonolenta do namorado responder:

— Eu também te amo muito, Shin-chan.

— Desculpa acordar você... – foi interrompido por Kazunari.

— Não foi nada. Shin-chan, acende a luz, por favor. – pediu de forma manhosa.

Shintarou atendeu o pedido prontamente, porém levou um susto: viu Takao nu na sua cama, coberto somente pelo seu avental de ciências.

Rosto corado, boca seca, coração mais do que acelerado e “fisgadas” certeiras nas partes íntimas. Midorima estava claramente excitado com a cena e não sabia como lidar com o fato, tanto que tentou em vão tapar os olhos com as mãos. Irritado, gritou:

— Takao, que diabos você pensa que está fazendo com o meu avental?

— Shin-chan, vamos brincar de médico? – sugeriu o outro, seduzindo no olhar e com direito a passar a língua pelo lábio superior. Era demais para o rapaz de cabelos verdes e óculos:

— Está louco, meu?! A gente tem aula amanhã... – Takao rebateu imediatamente.

— Engraçado, você falou a mesma coisa ontem, mas transamos a madrugada inteira...

“Merda, merda, merda! E o pior que é impossível recusar você assim, Takao. Você sabe o quanto você me deixa louco de tesão!” – refletiu Midorima. Contou até dez, respirou fundo e falou:

— Tudo bem, você venceu. Passa o avental, por favor.

— Ué, vai vestir o avental de camiseta e cueca? – provocou Kazunari.

— É óbvio. Você já viu um médico atender só de avental?

— Nos filmes pornô gay que o Aomine-kun me mostrou. – respondeu o moreno sem pensar duas vezes.

Sem ter o que responder e muito contrariado, Midorima tirou a camiseta, deixando à mostra o abdômen bem definido por anos e anos dedicado ao basquete. Somente de cueca, vestiu o avental, ajeitou os óculos – um banquete completo para os pensamentos impuros do namorado – e entrou na brincadeira, um pouco constrangido:

— Senhor Takao Kazunari, o que está sentindo?

— Dores por todo o meu corpo, “Doutor”. Não consigo nem me mexer direito. – respondeu passando a mão por todo o seu corpo.

— Primeiro, vamos testar os seus reflexos. Consegue ficar sentado na “maca”? – perguntou o rapaz de óculos.

O “paciente” negou com a cabeça. Compreendendo a situação, o “médico” pediu para o rapaz de olhos azuis levantar os braços mais as pernas, de modo a deixar os cotovelos mais os joelhos dobrados. Deu leves pancadas nos locais, que reagiram como esperado. Em seguida, “Doutor Midorima” deu uma checada rápida nos olhos e orelhas do rapaz, depois colocou seu ouvido esquerdo no peito de Takao. Sentiu as batidas aceleradas, porém sabia o motivo, bastou uma olhada rápida no pênis alheio bem ereto. Após isso, pediu para o “paciente” inspirar e respirar fundo. Anunciou, logo em seguida:

— Agora, vou fazer em você alguns “testes de sensibilidade”, tudo bem?!

— Claro, “Doutor”! – respondeu Takao com um tom de voz bem sensual, quase gemendo.

Shintarou começou a assoprar delicadamente as orelhas, depois o pescoço do “paciente” e por último uma massagem suave na nuca, deslizando uma das mãos por trás:

— Shin-chan... – suspirou de prazer o moreno. Midorima sabia que estes eram um dos principais pontos fracos do namorado. Continuou o jogo estendendo suas assopradas para o peito mais a clavícula do rapaz. Os gemidos de Kazunari tornaram-se bem intensos, quando as assopradas foram para os seus mamilos e abdômen. Para provocar de vez, o “Doutor” deu assopradas na intimidade do moreno. Ele não se segurou e soltou:

— Ai, que gostoso, Doutor... continue, por fa... Ah, parou por quê?

— Porque como sua sensibilidade está ótima mais os outros exames e os dados adicionais na tua ficha, o teu diagnóstico é uma forte estafa. Como o auxiliar de enfermagem está em almoço, eu mesmo vou aplicar um remedinho para o senhor relaxar e não sentir mais dor. Feche os olhos e relaxe, Takao!

Midorima aproximou seu rosto ao do “paciente” até os lábios de ambos se encontrarem e iniciarem um gostoso beijo. Primeiro ficaram em tenros selinhos que naturalmente passaram para molhados e libidinosos beijos de língua. As bocas não se cansavam de provar ao máximo do sabor alheio, os corações de ambos batiam freneticamente e os pensamentos mais impuros imundavam suas mentes. A vontade era encerrar o jogo e possuírem um ao outro, porém acharam melhor ver no que ia dar o final dessa “consulta”.

Olhos abertos e Shintarou reparou que as mãos do “paciente” continuavam a segurar firmemente sua bunda, além do fato de, durante os beijos, Kazunari ter passado as mãos nada bobas no corpo do “Doutor”. Com um sorriso bem malicioso, “Doutor Midorima” informou:

— Senhor Takao, percebi que teve alguns acessos de calores repentinos, enquanto “aplicava a medicação”. Por isso, irei verificar sua temperatura. Agora vou retirar “o meu termômetro” – retirou a cueca, deixando à mostra o pênis ereto – e você vai colocar a boca aí. – finalizou, apontando para o próprio falo.

— Doutor, mas que “termômetro” grande! Não sei se vai caber tudo... – falou o paciente com um falso receio e manha, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem com uma das mãos naquele local tão carente de atenção.

— Não precisa colocar ele todo, só a metade ou o que couber na sua boca está de bom tamanho... – porém Shintarou foi surpreendido com Kazunari engolir tudo de uma só vez. O moreno deixou o pênis alheio parado em sua garganta por um tempo (para passar a sensação de ânsia de vômito, típica de “deep throat” feito de uma vez), para depois começar a mover a cabeça, com suaves movimentos de vai e vem. Aos poucos, Takao foi intensificando sua movimentação e aumentando sua velocidade.

Midorima estava, naquele momento, louco de desejo. Só de sentir as paredes da garganta do outro apertar seu falo mais o seu calor, o rapaz queria gozar. Entre baixos gemidos, o rapaz de óculos também deslizava suas delicadas mãos pelo sedoso cabelo do moreno:

— Ai... isso... continua! Hmmm, que delícia! – dizia entre um gemido e outro.

Chegou uma hora que Takao, totalmente acostumado ao falo alheio, pegou na bunda de Shintarou e começou a fazer com ela movimentos de vai e vem. Entendendo perfeitamente o recado, o “Doutor” começou a foder a boca do “paciente” com força total, ao mesmo tempo em que Kazunari se masturbava vigorosamente. Porém, o “médico” sempre perguntava se “o paciente” estava bem, se a garganta não estava machucada ou muito irritada. Após ficarem um bom tempo naquilo, Midorima falou:

— Senhor Takao, pode sair. Já terminei de verificar sua temperatura e agora vamos fazer “outros exames”.

Teve o pedido atendido e internamente, “Doutor Midorima” deliciava-se com o sorriso malicioso do moreno, babado e com algumas lágrimas involuntárias, justificadas pelo fato da “garganta profunda” forçar os reflexos do canal lacrimal. Após um curto espaço de tempo, prosseguiu:

— Agora deite-se, abre bem as pernas... Isso! Primeiro, farei um exame para avaliar a saúde da sua próstata e depois farei um exercício de relaxamento muito indicado para o seu caso, tudo bem?!

— Sim, “Doutor!” – respondeu Kazunari, utilizando um tom de voz bem sexy e abusando dos olhares lascivos.

O rapaz de cabelos verdes se segurou para não agarrá-lo naquele momento:

— Feche os olhos e só abra-os quando eu pedir. – ordenou “Doutor Midorima” para o paciente.

Foi até o armário, retirou de uma caixa bem escondida lubrificante mais preservativos. Com os objetos em mãos e armário fechado, dirigiu-se até “a maca” onde estava o moreno, abriu o tubo de lubrificante, espalhou com os dedos o líquido na entrada de Takao, para depois passar o gel aquoso nos próprios dedos e por último, introduzir o primeiro dedo lá dentro.

Kazunari deu um gemido agudo de dor, porém ouviu atentamente as instruções do “Doutor” para relaxar, assim conseguindo sentir um prazer gostoso com aquele ato. Para ajudar ainda mais o relaxamento, Midorima pegou o pênis de Takao e começou a chupá-lo vigorosamente. Pediu para o rapaz abrir os olhos e ele se deliciava, em todos os sentidos, com a preparação do “Doutor”. Após um bom tempo e vários gemidos de prazer, o moreno queria mais. Muito mais... Pediu sem constrangimentos para o médico:

— Que gostoso, “Doutor”... ai... mas eu ainda me sinto muito tenso. O Doutor tem como me relaxar mais?

— Tem sim... Espere só pouco, tudo bem?!

Takao assentiu com a cabeça, admirando cada ato que Midorima fazia, naqueles instantes: desde o colocar do preservativo no próprio pênis até lubrificar bem suas partes íntimas.

Lentamente, Shintarou começou a penetrar a entrada de Takao. Sempre perguntava para o moreno se ele sentia algum desconforto, só continuava quando autorizado para tal. Com jeito, Midorima colocou todo a sua extensão lá dentro e começou a fazer suaves, porém vigorosos movimentos de vai e vem.

Só de ouvir os gemidos de Kazunari, o rapaz de cabelos verdes queria pegá-lo com tudo, porém controlou-se para não machucar o namorado. De certa forma, Shintarou até preferia a penetração lenta, pois ela permitia admirar detalhadamente a beleza do namorado, desfrutar da entrada alheia como se fosse o melhor prato de sobremesa, beijá-lo... Mesmo sendo um “tsundere” de marca maior, Midorima sempre preferiu dar prazer do que a recebê-lo.

Conforme Takao pedia por mais, Shintarou intensificava cada vez mais seus movimentos. Corpos cada vez mais suados, necessitados do atrito de peles, beijos mais intensos do que nunca... Midorima perguntou, ofegante:

— Quer que eu... tire o avental?

— Sim... quero sentir você todo, Shin-chan... Tira o óculos também! – respondeu o moreno, gemendo muito com as estocadas.

Shintarou tirou o avental com tudo, depois o óculos cuidadosamente e a pedido de Takao, passou a penetrá-lo com força total. Estocava cada vez fundo a entrada alheia, ao mesmo tempo em que masturbava Kazunari.

O moreno não gemia, berrava de tesão pelas fortes estocadas de Midorima. Com o atrito do pênis lá dentro cada vez mais prazeroso, às vezes atingindo a próstata, o cheiro de sexo mais e mais inebriante, toques despudorados, corpos cada vez mais unidos... mas o rapaz de cabelos verdes não estava satisfeito por completo. Queria Takao totalmente rendido aos seus encantos.

— Eu te amo, Shin-chan! – gritava Kazunari, louco de prazer pela penetração vigorosa.

— Eu também... amo você, Takao – exclamava Midorima, que fez o namorado gozar da sua forma favorita: penetração lenta e forte combinada com uma gostosa masturbação mais beijos cheios de libido.

Takao teve um orgasmo tão intenso que capotou nos braços de Shintarou e dormiu. Imediatamente, o rapaz retirou seu pênis de dentro do moreno e atingiu um fortíssimo clímax através da masturbação. Teve forças somente para esticar o braço, jogar o preservativo no lixo, limpar a barriga do amado com uma toalha, cobrir a si mesmo mais o namorado com os cobertores, acariciar o rosto do amado e falar:

— Boa noite, bobão da minha vida. Eu amo muito, muito você, Takao.

Ouviu o namorado murmurar em seu sono, sorrindo:

— Shin-chan...

Deu um sorriso tímido, beijou a testa de Kazunari e pensou:

“Que o destino permita nós ficarmos juntos para sempre.”

Dormiram abraçados com o barulho das gotas de chuva, formando a canção de ninar do seu único amor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mini Glossário:  
> *Tsundere: personagem que se faz de durão, mas no fundo, bem no fundo, é um amorzinho.
> 
> Link da música "Dr. Feelgood" do Mötley Cüre, para os curiosos de plantão: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WEC0Uh9CEgM
> 
> Link da música que o Takaou ouvia no seu MP3 (Rosenstrauss - D, banda de JRock do caralho! Recomendo forte!), para quem também tiver a curiosidade: http://www.downvids.net/d-pv-rosenstrauss-491222.html
> 
> Link desta fanfic no Spirit: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/doctor-feelgood-3463065
> 
> Nos vemos por aí!  
> Bye, bye!


End file.
